Hold on
by Math-Jisbon
Summary: Ce que nous ne savons pas sur Stella Gibson et Jim Burns. Post Saison 3 Soon in English!


Bonjour, Bonsoir! Voici un petit One shot sur une de mes séries favorites, The Fall. Il se situe à la fin donc après la saison 3. Soyez indulgent c'est super dur d'écrire sur Stella ^^'. J'ai beaucoup écouté de Sia en l'écrivant donc je vous conseille de faire pareil ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Elle versa la fin de la bouteille dans son verre avant de la poser délicatement sur la table. Elle ferma les yeux en portant doucement son verre à ses lèvres. Tous ses gestes étaient comme suspendu, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle avait perdu. Il avait gagné. Une dernière fois. Cette enquête avait été longue, trop longue. Toutes ces victimes… Et cet homme… Pouvait-on vraiment le qualifier d'humain ? Un lâche, c'est tout ce qu'il avait été. Elle avait connu plusieurs criminels qui s'étaient suicidés par culpabilité, par regret. Pour lui, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Il avait seulement voulu lui montrer qu'il était fort et puissant, qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance et le plaisir de le voir payer pour tous ses actes affreux.

Elle inspira profondément. Quel salaud ! La colère et l'impression d'avoir échoué, encore, commença à l'envahir. Elle serra un peu plus sa main autour de son verre. Elle serra si fort qu'il finit par se briser entre ses doigts fins. Elle regarda le vin couler, imbiber les lettres disposées sur la table. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

Cette enquête ne l'avait pas détruite. Non. C'était déjà arrivé 3 ans auparavant. Mais des souvenirs avaient resurgi. D'abord Jim. Elle savait qu'en acceptant cette affaire, elle allait devoir travailler avec lui. Mais elle pensait que ça allait être facile. Tant d'années avaient passées depuis leur dernière il n'était au courant de rien de toute façon. Seulement voilà, à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, une image bien précise s'affichait en elle et son cœur se serrait. Elle avait fini par ne plus y faire attention ou plutôt à l'ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Puis bien sûr, il y avait eu Spector, les meurtres,… Tout ça, elle aurait pu le surmonter. Ça faisait partie de son job après tout. Elle était Stella Gibson, une femme droite et forte. Elle continuait toujours, elle avançait sans cesse, sans se retourner. Si seulement Olivia ne lui avait pas tendu les bras avec autant de désespoir dans les yeux. Sa tête contre son épaule, ses petites mains dans son dos, ses larmes. Ça lui avait fait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Mais la petite fille en avait besoin et elle lui devait bien ça. Alors elle l'avait prise dans ses bras comme si elle avait été sa propre enfant.

Ce soir, elle s'autorisa à lâcher prise. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle avait horreur de montrer ses faiblesses, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais elle avait accumulé trop de choses, trop de souvenirs étaient réapparus. Une larme fit son chemin le long de sa joue. Elle regarda alors sa main incrustée de petits morceaux de verre qui sembla soudain lui faire terriblement mal, comme si ils s'étaient enfoncés jusque dans son cœur. A ce moment là, elle ne put plus se retenir. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues tel un torrent. Plus rien, aucune force ne pouvait les arrêter à présent.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Elle croisa les doigts, espérant que ce soit une erreur. Elle n'avait envie d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit. Elle ne prit pas le temps de se recoiffer ni même de soigner sa main. Peu importe, soupira-t-elle. Quand elle arriva devant sa porte, elle s'arrêta une seconde. Il lui sembla avoir reconnu la personne qui attendait avec impatience qu'on lui ouvre. Mais que faisait-il là, nom d'un chien ?!

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

-Stella.

Il avait l'air surpris. En même temps elle venait de passer une bonne heure à pleurer. Elle soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, encore moins de lui parler. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais. Rien que le fait de penser à lui, lui faisait penser à elle.

-Jim.

Elle ne bougea pas, comme figée. Et lui non plus. Ils se regardèrent fixement. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne quitta pas son visage des yeux.

-Je… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien.

Ses réponses étaient sèches et froides. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler et elle le lui faisait comprendre. Mais Jim n'était pas idiot. Il haussa les sourcils. Elle allait bien ? Difficile à croire. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Les cheveux en bataille, le visage fatigué, les yeux rougi par les larmes, des tâches de…

-Tu es blessée ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa main.

-C'est rien.

-Mais tu…

-Jim. Bordel, que fais-tu ici ?

Il ne répondit pas et un silence pesant s'installa pendant qu'ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre. Il était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Il brisa le silence en premier.

-Je peux entrer ?

Il avança d'un pas sans attendre de réponse et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Stella. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se sentit si petite et si faible à côté de lui à cet instant, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Elle ne lâcha pas son regard. Contre toutes attentes, il s'avança et entra dans la maison sans la moindre hésitation. Peu importe qu'elle le veuille ou non, il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles et il n'avait pas l'intention de rester planté devant sa porte toute la soirée.

Elle soupira en baissant les yeux alors que Jim se dirigeait vers sa cuisine. Elle se passa une main sur le front. Bon. Il était sobre et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de faire ce qu'elle aurait cru. Il était là, autant l'accepter. Elle n'était de toute façon pas obligée de lui adresser la parole. Et si cela dérapait comme la dernière fois, elle ferait le nécessaire comme la dernière fois.

Jim était donc maintenant dans la cuisine. Il regarda autour de lui. Le courrier mouillé, le vin, le verre brisé. Il leva les yeux vers Stella qui s'installait sur sa chaise comme si de rien n'était, comme si Jim n'avait même pas sonné à la porte. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel comportement. Elle était complètement fermée, le regard dans le vide. Elle venait de se renfermer dans une bulle de verre que personne n'avait le droit de tenter de briser à moins de se prendre la raclée du siècle.

-Stella ?

Aucune réponse. Il s'en serait douté. Il soupira. Il était venu dans l'espoir de discuter des événements. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une Stella aussi éteinte. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, 10 ans auparavant, elle était tellement jeune mais elle avait déjà cette détermination, cette indépendance et il avait vu en elle une force incroyable. C'est ce qui avait fait d'elle son meilleur agent. La confiance s'était établie entre eux au premier regard. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour s'occuper de l'enquête Spector, il avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose avait changé. Quelque chose au fond d'elle s'était éteint pour toujours.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas venu pour se faire pardonner ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait franchi la ligne l'autre soir, il en était bien conscient. Et avec Stella, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas bien la raison de son comportement. Était-ce dû à l'enquête ou à cause de lui ? Ou encore autre chose ? Comment savoir, elle avait décidé d'être muette comme une tombe… Il espérait pouvoir lui remonter le moral car avant d'être amants, ils avaient été amis.

Quand elle était arrivée pour la première fois à Belfast, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience et Jim ne manquait pas une occasion de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait. Elle avait travaillé, elle avait appris, elle avait ri et pleuré (une fois seulement !) avec lui et lui n'avait fait que l'aimer de plus en plus fort. Et ils s'étaient aimés. Pendant un certain temps. Mais Stella c'était vite rendue compte que ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle était indépendante, elle avait besoin d'espace et de liberté. Puis elle avait un minimum de respect pour la femme de Jim. Même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était marié quand ils avaient commencé cette relation, qui n'était qu'une aventure idiote, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de profiter. Contrairement à Jim, elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas durer. Elle allait de toute façon devoir retourner à Londres. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il décida d'agir. Il trouva un essuie, le passa un peu sous l'eau et s'approcha d'elle. Stella leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il attrapait sa main blessée. Elle tenta de résister en essayant de retirer sa main mais Jim était plus fort qu'elle, elle le savait. Elle se laissa alors faire. Doucement, il frotta le drap mouillé sur ses blessures et enleva les petits morceaux de verre qui s'étaient incrustés au passage. Il ne posa aucune question sur le pourquoi du comment. Il savait que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Quand il eut nettoyé tout le sang à moitié séché, il demanda.

-Où est-ce que je peux trouver de quoi te désinfecter ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, intensément.

Ok ! Ça va. Il avait gagné. S'il voulait jouer au petit infirmier, elle le laisserait faire.

-Salle de bain, à l'étage, armoire en face du miroir.

Jim tourna les talons après avoir déposé l'essuie dans l'évier et pris la direction de l'étage.

Elle soupira. Dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il débarque chez elle ? Peut-être se sentait-il redevable. Sûrement d'ailleurs. Il voulait se faire pardonner, elle en était certaine. Mais comme elle l'avait dit, il avait dépassé la ligne. Était-elle prête à l'excuser ? Elle n'en était pas encore sûre…

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle entendit Jim descendre les escaliers.

Il entra dans la pièce en silence et commença à soigner sa main.

Quand il eu finit, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Merci, arriva-t-elle à articuler.

-Oh tu n'as pas perdu ta langue, bonne nouvelle.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Voyant qu'elle n'était toujours pas disposée à lui adresser la parole, il se dirigea vers le salon et en fit le tour, observant ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Au début, Stella n'y fit pas attention. Puis elle se rappela une chose. Merde ! pensa-t-elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite alors elle avait oublié de la ranger dans son tiroir. Nom de Dieu, il allait tomber dessus et il ne lui faudrait pas plus de trois secondes pour faire le lien. Merde !

Elle décida de l'appeler pour attirer son attention.

-Jim ?

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se leva et alla le rejoindre.

C'était déjà trop tard.

Il était debout, face à l'étagère, un cadre dans les mains. Le cœur de Stella accéléra.

-Jim…

Il se retourna lentement vers elle. Il était aussi pâle qu'un mort. Son regard était rempli de questions. Mais il n'en posa qu'une et une idiote.

-Qui est-elle ?

Il savait très bien qui elle était, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il voulait simplement en avoir la confirmation.

Stella ne répondit pas. Elle avait le visage fermé. Elle n'était pas prête à parler d'elle. Pas encore. Pas avec lui. Même si il était directement concerné.

-Quand ? Comment ? Réponds-moi, nom de Dieu !

Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'approcha pour se retrouver de nouveau à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son regard était… elle ne savait pas très bien. Elle y voyait de la peur, de la colère, de l'incompréhension,…

Les larmes commençaient maintenant à dégringoler ses joues.

-Stella ?

Elle inspira profondément.

-Ma… ma fille… C'est ma fille.

Il s'en doutait, la ressemblance était incroyablement frappante. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, cela rendait la chose encore plus réelle.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une fille ?

-Elle est née 8 mois après que j'ai eu quitté Belfast, Jim.

Il ne leva pas ses yeux de la photographie. Il n'avait pas encore fait le lien, se dit-elle.

-8 mois après…

Il redressa soudain la tête vers elle.

-Ça veut dire que…

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur le visage de Stella, mon Dieu que c'était douloureux. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette situation.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de finir la phrase de Jim.

-Ça veut dire que c'est ta fille, Jim.

Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé derrière lui. Il passa ses deux mains sur son visage avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Stella.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? J'aurais pu…

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Jim. J'ai décidé de ne pas te le dire c est tout. Je n'avais pas besoin de toi et je ne voulais surtout pas que tu quittes ta femme pour quoi ? Venir t'occuper de la jeune flic que tu avais mise enceinte ? Hors de question. Je me suis très bien débrouillée seule.

Il soupira profondément. Elle essayait de le blesser, il le sentait bien, elle lui en avait voulu.

-Où est-elle maintenant ?

-Je t'en prie, non Jim.

Il se leva et vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules qui se secouaient sous les sanglots.

-Tu arrives… trop tard… finit-elle par dire.

Elle était sur le point d'exploser. Jim fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il avait peur de sa réponse. Stella leva les yeux remplis de larmes vers Jim.

-Elle est morte.

La colère d'avoir dû faire ressurgir tous ces souvenirs l'envahit et elle tenta de se défaire de la prise de Jim. En vain. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. Elle se débattu encore un peu mais elle se laissa vite aller à la tristesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pleurs n'avaient toujours pas diminué alors Jim se dirigea avec elle vers le divan où il la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle pleura longtemps contre lui. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère, elle détestait pleurer, surtout en présence d'autres personnes et encore plus de Jim. Elle se sentait alors faible et désemparée. Mais toutes ses années de silence, ces semaines de sentiments refoulés, s'en était trop. Elle avait besoin de se libérer, de lâcher prise. Elle n'était pas invincible. Elle était plus qu'en colère d'avoir dit la vérité à Jim mais d'un côté, elle se sentait à présent plus légère. Elle n'était plus seule à porter ce poids sur ses épaules.

De son côté, Jim essayait de faire le point sur les événements et les révélations de Stella. Il avait donc eu une fille avec elle… Il aurait dû en être heureux mais le fait qu'elle le lui ait caché et qu'en plus de cela, l'enfant était morte, ne le remplissait pas du tout de joie. Avait-il seulement le droit de lui en vouloir ? Elle était si jeune quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sa grande carrière n'aurait jamais décollé si quiconque savait qu'elle attendait un enfant de son supérieur qui plus est, était marié à une femme avec laquelle il avait déjà un bébé.

Ses mains fermes caressaient son dos tremblant. Elle s'accrocha à la chemise de Jim comme à une bouée. Elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses propres larmes. Elle ne se rappelait même pas avoir tant pleuré le jour où sa fille était morte.

Jim la laissa pleurer encore quelques minutes. Cela ne servait à rien de lui demander plus d'explications, elle n'était pas en état de parler. Petit à petit, elle se calma et bientôt il entendit son souffle s'apaiser pour devenir plus régulier. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était endormie.

En faisant le moins de gestes possible, il l'a souleva comme il put et prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle d'habitude si forte, lui parut si vulnérable à cet instant. Il repensa soudain à ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Comment avait-il osé tenter une chose pareille ? Elle ne le méritait vraiment pas.

Il monta, non sans quelques difficultés, les escaliers et ouvrit la porte entre ouverte d un coup de pied.

Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Elle était épuisée, épuisée de cette enquête, épuisée d avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs heures. Jim la recouvrit pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid et s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre quand une main attrapa sa manche.

-Jim….

Il se retourna.

\- Restes.

-Stella…

\- Je t'en prie.

-Je ne sais pas si c est une bonne idée.

Un sourire émergera sur le visage de Stella.

-Seulement le temps que je m'endorme.

Jim fit le tour du lit, enleva ses chaussures et se coucha à côté d'elle. Elle se blotti contre lui mais toujours dos à lui. Il passa une main sur son visage et dégagea les cheveux qui le recouvraient. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Endors-toi, Stella. Je suis là.

Quand elle se réveilla, le soleil éclairait complètement sa chambre. Jim n'était plus à ses côtés et une odeur de café flottait dans l'air. Elle se leva et remarqua quelle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Elle alla se rafraichir avant de se déshabiller et d'enfiler un peignoir de soie par-dessus une grande chemise. Elle descendit les escaliers et trouva Jim dans la cuisine en train de préparer un semblant de déjeuner. Elle se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Il sursauta avant de se retourner. Elle haussa les sourcils non sans retenir le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai… je… me suis permis…

Elle s'approcha en souriant toujours et s'assit sur une des chaises. Il lui servit alors un thé bien chaud dans une grande tasse.

-Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Que tu gardes le café pour le boulot et le thé pour ta maison ?

Elle lui sourit avant de boire une petite gorgée en fermant doucement les yeux. Il s'assit ensuite à côté d'elle.

Jim vit qu'elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

-Si. Si, je suis obligée. C'est ta fille aussi.

Elle prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

-Lily est née le 15 février. C'était une belle journée, il avait neigé toute la nuit, la ville était magnifique sous la neige. Comme je n'avais personne, une infirmière s'est occupée de nous. Adorable. J'avais peur, énormément peur. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire, comment j'allais y arriver… C'était… assez compliqué au début. Mais j'ai eu de la chance, Lily était un ange. Elle a très vite fait ses nuits. J'ai du reprendre le travail assez vite alors je la confiais à la voisine tous les matins. Une vieille dame exceptionnelle. Elle aimait Lily comme sa propre petite fille. Hélas elle est décédée quand Lily avait 4 ans.

Elle but une gorgée de thé.

-On vivait très bien toutes les deux. Le matin, je la conduisais à l'école. Elle adorait y aller.

Stella sourit à cette dernière phrase.

-Sa maîtresse n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle était sa meilleure élève. Elle disait qu'elle était d'un sérieux rare et d'une intelligence incroyable. Elle aidait beaucoup ses camarades et elle se portait souvent volontaire pour toute sorte de choses. Après le travail, j'allais la rechercher et nous allions à la piscine presque tous les jours. Elle a adoré dès qu'elle a mis un pied dans l'eau. Pendant les vacances elle n'arrêtait pas de me harceler pour y aller. Un enfant normal se serait installé devant la tv, mais elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était aller à la piscine.

Jim émit un petit rire.

-Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait comme sa mère.

Stella but une nouvelle gorgée tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Jim.

-Vous… Elle… Elle avait les mêmes yeux que toi.

Jim ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de l'observer.

-Quand elle n'était pas contente j'avais l'impression de te voir me gronder lorsque j'avais fait une erreur de conduite.

Jim sourit.

-Je ne t'ai jamais grondée !

Stella leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que si. Je ne sais plus ce que j'avais fait mais tu m'a attrapé le bras et tiré jusque dans ton bureau. Tu m'as réprimandé en disant que c'était une belle erreur de débutante.

-Peut être… Mais après je…

-Tu m'as embrassé. Le début de ta plus belle erreur.

\- La meilleure chose que j'ai jamais faite.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Jim…

Il baissa son regard un instant.

-Je sais.

Elle posa sa main libre sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête. Il l'attrapa délicatement.

\- Parle-moi encore d'elle. Si tu t'en sens capable.

Stella sourit.

-Elle était très… très curieuse et créative… Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un tas de jouets pour s'amuser. Elle avait une jolie poupée que je lui avais achetée quand elle avait trois ans. Elle l'avait baptisée Chloé. Elle faisait tout avec elle. Sauf aller à l'école car elle me disait « C'est à moi de lui apprendre alors je vais toute seule à l'école pour devenir sa maîtresse » et si Chloé était sage, elle l'emmenait au parc pour jouer. Elle y retrouvait souvent sa meilleure amie Salomé. Elles étaient inséparables. Elles se sont rencontrées le premier jour d'école et depuis elles ne se sont jamais quittées. La mère de Salomé est la seule à être venue après que…

Jim serra un peu plus la main de Stella. Elle avait maintenant le regard perdu dans ses plus beaux souvenirs. C'était douloureux et en même temps tellement beau de la voir ainsi, de l'écouter parler de sa fille qui sans le savoir avait aussi été la sienne.

-Tu me diras tout quand tu en auras la force. Prends ton temps.

-Tu ne peux pas rester ici Jim.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais rester. Si tu décides de ne rien me dire tu sais très bien que maintenant je pourrais facilement trouver son dossier. Mais je n'irais le voir qu'avec ta permission.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je… J'ai besoin de faire un tour, de prendre l'air.

-D'accord.

-Seule.

Silence.

-Je ne ferais rien de stupide, je te le promets. Ça fait 3 ans et je t'assure que l'idée d'aller la retrouver m'est passée depuis longtemps.

Jim se leva de sa chaise.

-C'est toi qui sais ! dit-il en levant les mains.

Stella finit de boire son thé avant de se lever. Elle monta se changer et revint dix minutes plus tard. Elle enfila son manteau, lança un dernier coup d'œil à Jim et sortit de la maison. Elle frissonna. L'hiver commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Stella marcha, encore et encore. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouva au parc où Salomé et Lily passaient tous leur samedi. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs et ferma les yeux. La soirée d'hier avait été difficile mais parler de Lily à Jim ce matin lui avait fait plus de bien qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Stella ?

Cette dernière sursauta en ouvrant les yeux au son de son prénom. Devant elle se tenait une femme de son âge, rousse, accompagnée d'une petite fille aux cheveux brun d'environ 10 ans.

-Zoé… dit-elle en souriant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu Salomé et sa mère, trop longtemps.

A son grand étonnement, Salomé se jeta dans ses bras. Stella sourit en la serrant contre son cœur. Zoé en profita pour s'assoir à côté d'elle.

Salomé se dégagea de l'étreinte de Stella.

-On a voulu venir te dire bonjour hier avec Maman mais un Monsieur est arrivé alors on est parties.

Stella se tourna vers son amie.

-Vous êtes venues ?

-Je savais que tu devais rentrer de Belfast bientôt. J'ai suivi toute cette horrible affaire. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi… Ça n'a pas du être facile.

-En effet, souffla Stella.

-C'était lui n'est ce pas, hier ?

Stella acquiesça.

-Il sait ?

-Pas encore tout… J'avais besoin d'une pause alors je suis là.

-Il est toujours chez toi ?

-Oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

Un silence s'installa. Il n'était pas gênant, au contraire. Quelques temps plus tard Salomé le brisa.

-Tu penses que Lily pense encore à moi ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Stella.

-Mon cœur… intervint sa mère.

\- Ça va, la rassura Stella en posant une main sur son avant bras. Bien sûr qu'elle pense à toi ! Tu étais sa meilleure amie. Elle m'a dit une fois que quand elle serait grande, elle irait habiter quelque part avec toi.

-Oui ! On a dit qu'on irait vivre à la campagne dans une ferme avec pleins d'animaux !

-C'était une très belle idée !

Salomé laissa son regard se perdre quelques instants.

-Tu sais quoi ? Quand je serais grande, j'aurais une ferme pour réaliser son rêve.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Stella et elle passa une main sur celle de Salomé. Zoé passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Stella ne put se retenir de se blottir auprès d'elle.

Il était presque midi quand Stella passa la porte de sa maison. Savoir que Jim l'attendait à l'intérieur lui parut soudain étrange mais agréable à la fois. Et si elle lui avait dit pour Lily ? Et s'il était venu s'occuper d'elle ? Et si… Et s'il avait été là ? Peut être serait elle toujours en vie… Elle chasse bien vite cette idée de sa tête. Elle avait pris elle-même sa décision et ce qui était arrivé, était arrivé. Des « et si" n'y changerait rien. Ces 7 années passées avec sa fille avaient été les plus belles années de sa vie. Certes elle aurait voulu que ce bonheur dure plus que 7 ans mais elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait eu peur, toute sa vie s'était chamboulée. Elle en avait terriblement voulu à Jim au point d'avoir même eu envie de le tuer mais au lieu de ça, elle était partie. Son animosité pour les hommes avait pris plus d'ampleur à partir de ce jour là. Incapable de se retenir, égoïste et macho. Elle croyait ne pas pouvoir aimer cet enfant qu'elle portait mais quand l'infirmière avait posé ce petit être fragile sur son ventre, son cœur s'était enflammé et sa vision avait complètement changé. Jamais plus elle n'avait regretté d'être tombée enceinte, jamais plus. Lily avait été son étoile dans cette nuit si sombre, son deuxième soleil. Celle qui lui donnait cette force et cette persévérance dont on la félicitait un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à l'affronter une deuxième fois. Cette petite balade matinale lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et elle avait pris la décision de tout raconter à Jim.

 _ **3 ans plus tôt**_

-Mamaaaaaann !

-Oui mon cœur ? répondit Stella au cri de sa fille qui s'était précipitée dans le salon pour retrouver sa poupée après avoir pris son petit déjeuner.

-J'aimerais aller au parc retrouver Salomé.

Stella alla rejoindre sa fille après avoir rangé la cuisine.

-Pas tout de suite. J'ai envoyé un message à Zoé, nous irons les rejoindre pour le goûter, vers 15h30.

-Quoi !? Mais c'est dans trop longtemps !

Lily fit la moue et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Stella ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre à chaque fois. Elle s'approcha d'elle et se mit sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne veux pas passer une journée avec ta maman ? Rien que toi et moi ?

Elle passa ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure blonde. Pour ce qui était des cheveux, Lily avait tout hérité de sa mère. Fins, ondulés et d'un blond éclatant. Stella ne pouvait que voir sa beauté augmenter de jour en jour. Sa princesse, son étoile.

-Mais … j'avais promis à Salomé qu'on se retrouverait après le déjeuner.

-Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que tu ailles seule au parc.

-Oui je sais… Ils ont dit à l'école que il y avait un très méchant monsieur en ville et que c'était toi qui devait l'attraper.

-Oui c'est exact. Et c'est pour cela que ni Zoé ni moi ne vous laisserons pas sortir seule tant qu'il ne sera pas attrapé.

-Il tue des gens ?

-Qui t'as dit ça ?

-Un garçon de ma classe.

Stella soupira. Que pouvait-elle dire sur un tueur en série psychopathe à sa fille de 7 ans ?

-Il est très dangereux oui, mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter je suis là. Il ne peut rien t'arriver, ok ?

Lily acquiesça.

-Ça te dit qu'on regarde la télévision toutes les deux ?

-Ouiii !

-Super ! Va choisir un dvd, je reviens.

Avant que Stella ait eu le temps de se lever, Lily se jeta dans ses bras.

-Maman ? Je t'aime ! Tu es la meilleure et la plus belle du monde.

Stella serra sa fille contre son cœur.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon ange !

Quand Stella retrouva sa fille dans le divan, elle était déjà installée bien confortablement devant Frères des Ours. Elles adoraient toutes les deux ce dessin animé. Elles l'avaient déjà regardé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Quand le film fut terminé, Stella proposé d'aller prendre un bain. A peine avait elle dit ça, que Lily montait les escaliers en courant. Elle la rejoignit dans la salle de bain et tomba sur une Lily complètement nue, sa poupée dans les bras.

-Regarde Chloé, on va prendre un bain avec Maman !

Stella souri et commença à faire couler l'eau.

-Ne la prends pas avec toi, elle risque de s'abîmer.

-Oui. Elle va rester assise sur le bord.

Stella s'assit elle aussi sur une chaise et attrapa une brosse à cheveux avant de commencer à coiffer sa fille.

-Tu as vu ! Ils sont presque plus longs que les tiens !

-Oh oui, il serait temps de les couper.

-Ah non ! Jamais de la vie ! James a dit que c'est moi qui avait les plus beaux cheveux de toute l'école.

-James a dit ça ? Il a bien raison. Mais il faudra quand même couper les pointes pour ne pas qu'ils s'abîment de trop.

-D'accord !

Quand sa mère eut terminé, Lily se précipita dans la baignoire. Stella se déshabilla et alla la rejoindre.

Elles passèrent plus d'une heure à se prélasser, jouer et discuter, sans savoir que tout allait bientôt basculer pour toujours.

Stella était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner quand on sonna à la porte. Elle ferma ses casseroles et alla ouvrir. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas son boss ou un de ses collègues qui venait la chercher. Elle avait eut droit à 2 jours de congé car elle avait fournit un très bon travail et l'enquête avait un peu avancé grâce à son intervention. Mais l'équipe piétinait, le tueur ne lançait plus aucun signe, ils étaient dans le vide total. Ce n'était personne du bureau derrière la porte mais plutôt un homme qui paraissait un peu perdu.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je suis un peu perdu. Je cherche la maison d'un ami. Il m'a indiqué cette rue mais je ne trouve pas sa maison…

-Oh euh donnez moi l'adresse complète je pourrais peut être vous aider.

L'homme récita le lieu qu'on lui avait renseigné.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas tout près, attendez je vais vous faire un petit plan.

Elle tourna les talons pour aller chercher de quoi écrire mais elle fit à peine un pas avant de se faire plaquer un tissu humide sur le visage. Elle essaya de toute ses forces de son dégager mais bientôt ce fut le noir complet.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était ligotée sur une chaise de la cuisine. En face d'elle se tenait un homme. Un homme dont elle ne connaissait pas le visage mais elle se doute très vite de qui il pouvait être. Elle connaissait son mode opératoire par cœur. L'homme qui l'avait agressé se trouvait en retrait. La peur et la colère l'envahirent. Pourvu que Lily ne descende pas. Sa fille jouait avec sa poupée dans sa chambre. Elle ne devait pas descendre tant que sa mère ne l'appelait pas.

-Alors comme ça, on t'as mise en congé Gibson ? Ils n'ont plus besoin de toi ? Pourtant regarde-les ! Même pas capable de m'attraper. Et c'est dommage ils vont se retrouver avec leur meilleure agent à terre.

Stella essaya de dire quelque chose mais le bandeau dans sa bouche l'en empêchait.

-Je te le retire mais si tu hurles je te tue.

-Ça change quoi car tu vas quand même le faire.

-Oui mais pas tout de suite. On va s'amuser un peu, dit-il en passant une main sur sa joue.

-Je t'interdis de me toucher.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu sais je n'ai pas aimé ce que ton petit collègue a dit sur moi. « Un dangereux psychopathe », ça ne me correspond pas tellement. N'est ce pas Kev ?

Il se tourna vers son complice.

-Ouais, fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Stella nota qu'il avait une arme à feu à la main.

-On a peur d'un flingue ma jolie ? Pour une flic c'est pas super.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Vous montrez que je suis plus intelligent que ce que vous dites.

\- En tuant un flic ? En effet, très intelligent.

\- La ferme, hurla-t-il en la giflant.

Stella pria encore plus fort pour que Lily n'entende rien.

-Espère toujours. Personne ne viendra à ton secours. Alors en attendant on va un peu jouer.

Stella essaya de se défaire de ses liens quand une petite voix se fit entendre dans le couloir.

-Maman ?

Tous sursautèrent. Le dénommé Kev réagit au quart de tour. Il braqua son arme et tira.

-Nooooon, hurla Stella avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Bordel mais qu'est ce que tu as fait idiot ?

-J'ai paniqué… Elle… Elle aurait pu nous reconnaître.

\- Mais t'es con c'est pas possible ! C'est qu'une gosse, on l'aurait enfermé et personne ne l'aurait cru. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi bordel.

Stella était toujours sur la chaise. Elle tira de toutes ses forces et réussit à défaire ses liens. Son suspect se retourna vers elle alors qu'elle se levait. Il lui attrapa les poignets et la tira jusque devant sa fille. Elle était couchée au sol, son corps baignait dans une mare de sang. Le cœur de Stella se brisa en milles morceaux pour ne jamais se recoller.

-Quel gâchis. Je suis désolé ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi.

Stella avait cessé de pleurer. La tristesse avait laissé place à une rage profonde. Elle voulu lui donner un coup de pied mais il fut plus rapide. Il sortit un couteau et l'enfonça dans son bas ventre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur avant de tomber à genoux à quelques centimètres de sa fille.

-Tu l'as laisse comme ça ? demanda Kev.

-On lui a déjà pris assez, je trouve.

Il la regarda avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Mais elle ne lâcha pas son regard. Ils quittèrent ensuite la maison sans même fermer la porte. Il avait échoué, il le savait, il risquait gros à présent et tuer une gosse n'avait jamais été dans ses plans. Même si il n'était pas le premier responsable, tout allait maintenant lui tomber dessus.

Stella pris sa fille, sans vie dans ses bras. Elle la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle et se laissa vider de son sang. Elle n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre, Lily venait de lui être enlevée.

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle fut éblouie par une vive lumière blanche. Un bip régulier résonnait dans la pièce. Elle se mit à pleurer car elle n'était pas morte. Et c'est tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

 _ **Présent**_

Lorsqu'elle eu finit son discours elle se sentit aussi vide et épuisée que ce jour là. Elle se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Jim. Il n'avait pas dit un mot pendant qu'elle lui racontait son histoire, il l'avait laissé parler.

-J'aurais du… commença Stella.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Toi comme moi savons que tu n'aurais rien pu faire contre lui. J'ai entendu parler de cette affaire. Cet animal était sans pitié. Personne ne peut lui échapper.

-Mais si tu…

-Ne dis pas ça. Même si j'avais été là, il aurait pu s'en prendre à vous aussi, il t'aurait sans doute tué aussi.

-Au moins j'aurais été avec elle.

-Et moi je serais mort de tristesse, noyé dans l'alcool.

Stella leva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jim passa alors une main dans sa nuque. Elle changea de position pour se retrouver assise à califourchon sur les genoux de Jim.

-Stella, non… arriva-t-il à articuler.

-Jim ?

-Oui…

Stella avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et il avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentré.

\- Tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle se répète. A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'il passait ses mains sous son chemisier. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva en sous vêtements, il se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses mains étaient parties à la conquête de son dos alors que sa bouche se perdait dans sa poitrine. Stella ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé aller ainsi. Elle aimait garder le contrôle et elle le gardait à chaque fois. Olsen, Anderson. Elle avait besoin de sentir qu'elle avait la possibilité de tout arrêter si elle en avait envie. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était fatiguée de tout contrôler. Puis c'était Jim. Il n'était pas là simplement pour lui faire plaisir à elle, pour satisfaire ses besoins. Non il était là pour l'aimer pleinement. Et ça, ça faisait 10 ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus ressenti.

Quand les mains de Jim approchèrent son bas ventre, elle frémit. Elle n'avait jamais laissé personne voir sa cicatrice et encore moins la toucher. Il comprit directement et retira ses mains. Mais Stella, tout en restant silencieuse, les attrapa et les reposa là où elles étaient quelques instants plus tôt. Elle embrassa Jim passionnément.

Il prit l'initiative de se lever en la tenant fermement dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et termina de lui retirer les vêtements qui lui restait. Elle se laissa complètement faire, vide de toute énergie. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle décida de le déshabiller à son tour. Il se retrouva nu au dessus d'elle. Elle le regarda intensément dans les yeux. Les siens étaient encore rougit par les larmes. Elle gémit et ferma les yeux quand il entre doucement en elle puis elle s'abandonna à lui pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit. Elle pleura beaucoup dans ses bras et par moment il pleura avec elle. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir sur lui au milieu de la nuit.

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son lit était vide. Elle s'étira avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Elle trouva de nouveau un petit déjeuner sur la table accompagné d'un mot écrit sur une feuille mais aucune trace de Jim.

« Stella,

Ma plus belle étoile,

Ma débutante la plus déterminée,

Tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand poète. Sache que jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir pour ce que tu as fait. Lily a du être la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde. Personne ne pourra jamais effacer ce qui a été fait mais avec la force dont tu fais preuve tu as réussi à tout surmonter. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'admirer pour cela.

Je suis parti comme tu l'as fait 10 ans plus tôt mais je sais que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je t'aime malgré tout.

Jim »

Elle se servit sa tasse de thé et la savoura, assise sur la chaise comme la veille. Sa vie allait reprendre comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était passé. Ou presque…

 _ **2 mois peu tard**_

Stella était assise sur un banc du parc, Zoé à ses côtés. Salomé jouait sur la plaine de jeux.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit Zoé en brisant leur silence.

Stella lui sourit.

-Tu lui diras, tu crois ?

Stella ferma les yeux et déposa ses mains sur son ventre.

-Peut être un jour…

* * *

 _Dédié aux trois autres plus grandes fans de Gillian Anderson: Zoé, Salomé et Chloé_

* * *

Et voilà! Merci à ceux qui ont lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! :)


End file.
